Back To JAG
by CrazyAboutJAG
Summary: Five years after the coin toss. See what happens between Harm and Mac.
1. New Orders

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but boy do I wish I did.**_

* * *

><p><strong>London, England<strong>

Harm came running into the house they had in London for the past five years. It seemed like he was the barer of incredible news, but Mac wasn't quite sure. Mac was in the kitchen making dinner when Harm came rushing in, picking her up and spinning her around. He kissed her, what felt like a million times, then set her back down. "What is going on with you?" She asked her overly excited husband.

"Hold on. I want the boy to hear this when you do." Harm ran out of the kitchen in search of his four year-old son, Harmon Rabb the third. "Harm, come here, Daddy has something really important to tell you and mommy."

Little Harm came running down the stairs. He jumped into his father's arms with the "Rabb smile" on his face. "What, daddy, what?"

Harm ran back into the kitchen were Mac was trying to get dinner ready, but her extremely enthusiastic husband pulled her away from the stove. "I just a letter from JAG back in DC."

"And?"

"And I'm the new Judge Advocate General. We're going back to the states." Mac dropped the serving spoon she was holding to the floor and shared in her husband's excitement. "I know this is sudden, but we have to be ready to go in four days. I've been given leave to help pack."

"I can't believe that we're going home after five years in London. Harm, this is incredible. I'm so proud you." Mac said kissing him.

Mac was all of a sudden overwhelmed with thoughts. Going back to the states? She wanted to go back to the Marine Corps. Could she? Could Harm reinstate her? No, she couldn't be under the same command as her husband. Regulations. Maybe she could just go into a civilian practice? But, she hadn't been in the courtroom in years. How could she convince a firm that she's an outstanding lawyer? Harm could give a recommendation, but he's her husband. It would just be dismissed. Bud? Harriet had seen her in the courtroom. Sturgis maybe? She needed to find someone to support her, that wouldn't be dismissed because of personal relations, but who?

Harm helped her finish preparing dinner for the three of them. They sat talking about how incredible the states were to little Harm. He sat there smiling and laughing at what his dad was telling him. Mac was trying to get into the conversation, but found herself thinking about her future.

Hours later after little Harm was asleep. Mac and Harm were getting ready for bed. Mac sat on the bed with her arms crossed over her chest and Harm was brushing his teeth in the linked bathroom. After he was done he walked out into their bedroom and saw the confused look on his wife's face. He sat down on the bed next to her, crossed his arms, and tried to copy the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Harm asked putting his arm around Mac. "I thought you'd be happy about going back to the states and seeing all of our old friends?" He asked pulling her closer to him.

"I am, Harm, really."

"That didn't sound very convincing, babe." Harm said kissing her forehead.

"It's just that going back to the states is making me want to rejoin the Marines. I've been out for five years. I've gotten so used to just being at home with our son."

"You'll have Harriet. Maybe you can get the kids together for a play date or something. Little Harm hasn't met the Roberts kids." Harm laughed.

Mac smiled at him. "Yeah. We could do that. I just don't know how I'm going to react when I walk back into JAG, Harm." Mac sat back up. "Seeing everybody. Coats, Sturgis, Bud. What if everybody we knew at JAG isn't there anymore?"

"Mac, first off, Bud and Sturgis are still there. I don't know about Coats. And believe me I'm not letting any of them leave anytime soon." Harm laughed as kissing his wife. "It'll be fine. You can get a job at a top firm and be back in action."

"That's my problem, Harm. I haven't been in the courtroom in five years. What if I've lost my touch?"

Harm looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Lost your lawyering skills? You? The great Sarah Mackenzie? Never!" Harm smiled.

"Harm, I'm serious. What if being the mother of a four year-old has softened me?"

"First off, if anything, having a four year-old son who's exactly like his father, has strengthened your will to fight. And definitely your temper. Being in the courtroom will be good for you, Mac. Something for you to do." Harm took his wife in a deep embrace. "You're top notch and always will be."

Harm's words comforted her to no end. And even better, she was close in his arms. Harm and Mac laid there in this sweet embrace until both were asleep in the deepest sleep they had ever had. Only to be broken by a four year-old jumping up and down at the foot of their bed. "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" Little Harm was yelling at the top of his lungs.

Harm let go of Mac and sat up to grab his child and calm him down. "Okay, son. We're up. What is going on with you?" Harm asked half awake.

"We going back to were you live before." Little Harm said standing back up the bed.

"Bud, why don't you sit down here with daddy and me. We can rest for a little bit then we can find some boxes to put stuff in, okay." Mac said trying to calm her son.

"Nope. I want to start now." He started to jump again.

"Okay, you go pack up your room for us. So we don't have to do it." Harm said sleepily.

"Okay, dad." Little Harm said then ran off to his room.

"Why did you tell him that?" Mac asked snuggling back into Harm.

"It got him out of here so we can sleep didn't it? It gives us at least another hour before he comes jumping in here again. I suggest we make the most of it." Harm said shifting back down under the comforter on the bed.

After Harm and Mac finally got out of bed and dressed. Mac started looking for some boxes to start packing. While Harm went into little Harm's room to find it completely destroyed. Everything was off the walls and his four year-old son's bed was completely torn apart. Harm's jaw hit the floor. Little Harm looked up at his father and smiled. "You told me to pack, dad. I'm packing." Little Harm looked at his dad with the famous "Rabb smile" and his father gave it to him right back.

"I thought you were just going to start packing your clothes into your suitcase, buddy? Not completely destroy your bedroom. It looks like a tornado went through here. I hope mommy doesn't see it. You know how she is." Harm picked up the boy and teased his hair. He took him downstairs to get breakfast and break the news to Mac that a tornado hit the house during their last hour of sleep.

"I hope you two are hungry. Mom, whipped up a nice big breakfast." Mac said putting a tray of bacon on the island in the kitchen next to a plate of pancakes, smoky links, scrambled eggs, and toast. Harm's jaw again hit the floor. "Harm, do you want some juice with your breakfast?" Mac asked trying to get his attention away from the ten pounds of grease sitting in their kitchen.

Harm nodded his head 'yes' then sat the boy and himself down. While Mac kept all of the food coming. "Mac, babe, I have something to tell you." Mac turned around. "Our house seemed to get hit by a tornado while we took that extra hour of sleep this morning." Harm laughed.

"Excuse me? Harmon Matthew Rabb, what did you do to your room?" Mac stopped with the food to talk to her son.

Little Harm had a mouth full of pancakes, "Nothing." He mumbled to his mother. Then tried to flash her his father's smile. Mac looked over at Harm and he gave her that big "Flyboy" smile she fell in love with all those years ago.

"Harmon Matthew Rabb, what did you do?" Mac asked again taking away his plate of food as Harm tried to get more off of his son's plate.

"Daddy, told me to pack. So I start to pack." He said trying to get the plate back from his mother.

Mac looked at Harm and took his plate away from him. "Harmon Rabb Jr. I cannot believe that you told him to pack up his room!" Mac was starting yell.

"You were right there why didn't you stop me?" Harm yelled back while trying to grab his plate from her.

"I wasn't awake yet. Harm you're cleaning it up." Mac set his plate back down on the table though not much was on it.

"Yes, ma'am, I will clean it up. I promise you my sweet, sweet darling." Harm said kissing his wife on the cheek. "Give my food back." Harm reached for his plate and she turned away from him laughing.

"Never, sailor." She started to eat the food right off of his plate. Harm came up behind her and grabbed her waist. "Not a chance." She laughed while still shoving the food into her mouth.

"Come on, sweetie." By the time he got it to come out of his mouth the food on his plate was gone. "Jeeze, you pig."

"You know I can't pass up stuff like this." She smiled and turned around. "Here you wanted your plate back." She laughed and handed him the plate.

Harm took the plate with a sad look on his face. He stared at her she smiled and he smile right back. "Look babe, I wanted the food."

"Why it didn't taste very good."

"At least I don't have silently insult your cooking this morning."

Mac gasped and smacked Harm's arm, "Cute, sailor."

Harm took the plate, put some more food on it and sat down next to his son. "So have you found boxes?"

"Yes, but not nearly enough to pack everything that we have." Mac said sitting down with her own food.

"How much can you eat?" Harm asked.

"You're just now asking that question, after five years of marriage?" Mac asked laughing at Harm. "Do you think that the base will have some for us?"

"They should." After Harm was finished he got up from the table and took care of his plate. "Well, I guess I will now go pick up little Harm's room now."

"Good boy, daddy." Little Harm told his father as he left the room.

"Go help him, little man." Mac ordered his son.

"Yes, ma'am." Little Harm jumped down from the table and ran after his father.

Mac started to clean up the kitchen and start taking things out of cupboards to start packing. When Mac walked into the living room she saw the picture of her and Harm in Afghanistan eight years ago. She felt a tear fall from her eye. She loved the marines, but she had to think about her family. She looked at picture right next to it, her, Harm, and Little Harm. She took the pictures off the mantle, wrapped them in bubble wrap and set them into a box labeled "photographs."

About ten minutes later Harm came down stairs with boxes and boxes of random stuff he had found. In one was the uniform of an old marine lieutenant colonel. Mac saw her old uniform, picked it up, and started to cry. Harm gave her a huge hug. "Mac," he began, "join back up."

"I can't. Not with little Harm. Not anymore." She buried her face into Harm's chest.

"Then go back into practice, Mac. Any law firm would be lucky to have you." Harm held her close to him until a little voice came from the other side of the room.

"Mommy! Daddy! I can't get my bed down." Harm and Mac both laughed at their son.

"I'm coming little man." Harm said to his son. He turned back to Mac, "we'll figure it out, hun."

"Thank you." Mac said turning around and starting to pack again.

Four days later Mac stood at the bottom of her stairs looking around at her empty house. She couldn't believe that she was finally going back to the states. Harm came down the stairs with little Harm on his side and kissed Mac's head. "Ready?"

"I think so." She picked up her last suitcase and the three of them headed for the door. Harm and little Harm went through the door first. Mac turned around and sighed. "Time to go home." She said then closed the door behind her.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Returning Home

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but boy do I wish I did.**_

_The Mattie issue is addressed in this chapter._

Falls Church, Virginia

Harm and Mac stood outside the JAG building that they haven't seen or been in, in over five years. Standing side-by-side Harm took Mac's hand and walked into the building together. Harm in his summer uniform and Mac in her business attire. As soon as they stepped foot into the bullpen of the JAG office they hear a thunderous applause come from every corner of the room. "I think they like you." Harm laughed.

"It's probably because the JAG walked in." Mac said kissing Harm on the cheek. "Let's go to your office." Mac started to pull him towards the office they had both been in many times, but never thought they would be using as their own.

Harm sat down in the chair he had been sitting across from almost every day getting yelled at by Chegwidden and Creswell. "I'm gonna try not to fall this time."

Mac came over and sat on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. "So what do you think?"

Harm reached for his briefcase, opened it up, and took out a picture frame. He set it on his desk. "It's perfect." The photo was of Mac and little Harm. "I guess I should to introduce myself to new staff." Harm walked out of his office with Mac behind him to find Chief Petty Officer Jennifer Coates smiling at him. "You still the yo-man here, Coates?"

"Yes, sir. Wouldn't have it any other way. I like it here." Coates told him. "Colonel."

"It's Mac now. I'm not in the military."

"Yes, ma'am. Commander Roberts and Captain Turner have been looking forward to seeing sir and you ma'am." Coates reported to them.

"Captain Turner?" Harm asked surprised.

"Calm down, Harm. You're a two-star admiral." Mac told him.

"I guess they're giving Captain stripes to anyone now-a-days." Harm walked out of Coates' office and into the bullpen to see Bud and Sturgis walking towards them.

"Admiral!" Bud said with a goofy grin on his face. Shaking Harm's hand Bud said, "it's great to see you again. Harriet and I hope that both of you can come over tonight to say 'hi' and the kids want to see you."

"We'd love to Bud." Mac told him. "Sturgis, how have you been?"

"Great. It's nice to see you again." Sturgis replied.

"Nice captain's stripes." Harm said laughing. Harm turned to Mac, "I barely remember when I had those."

Mac slapped her husband. "Knock it off. He earned them, just like you did." Mac started to speak with Bud, "I'm sure Harm would love to be with the children."

"He just said he would." Bud seemed very confused.

Mac started laughing, "no, Bud, little Harm."

"Oh yeah, how's he doing?"

"He's adjusting. He loves it here though. It's so different then London." Mac said with a chuckle.

"That's great. I've got a ton of work to do. I'll see you around 19:00?"

"Sounds like a plan, Bud. I'll tell Harm."

Bud turned around and walked away. "Well, I'm glad to hear you're doing well, Sturgis" Harm said sounding annoyed.

"Mac, it's been great seeing you, but I have a ton of paper work to do." Sturgis stated then walked away.

"You too Sturgis." Mac said upset that he just walked away. "He doesn't like that you're a two star admiral."

"I know." Harm smiled and walked back into his office.

Mac followed him. "Harm, I have to go pick up little Harm. Oh, and we're going to the Roberts' at 19:00."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you when I get home, which shouldn't be too long." Harm kissed his wife. "I love you."

"Love you too. Bye. See you tonight."

Mac walked out of the his office and out of the JAG building. She got back to their house after picking up little Harm. They walked into a house full of boxes and furniture all over the place. " So little man, where should we start?"

"My room!" Little Harm yelled.

"I had a feeling that's what you'd say." Mac said laughing at her enthusiastic son. 'Go upstairs and start looking for your boxes. Don't open any of them." Mac ordered to her son.

"Yes, ma'am." Little Harm said then started up the stairs.

Mac laughed and walked into the kitchen of her new house when she heard the phone ring. "Rabb residence." Mac said into the phone.

"Hey, honey I'm gonna be a little later than I thought. I'm going to stop by and see Mattie." Harm told her.

"That sounds great. Make sure to invite her over this weekend."

"I will. Okay, I have so much work to do. Love you see you tonight."

"Love you too, Harm. See you tonight." Mac hung up the phone and heard a huge "thud" from upstairs. "Harm!" She ran up the stairs to make sure that her son was safe. She found three boxes lying on the floor, open. "Harm." She stated trying not the laugh.

"Sowy, mommy." Little Harm said looking at his feet.

"Help clean it up. Daddy's going to be a little late, he's gonna stop and talk to an old friend."

"Why don't we get to go?" Little Harm had never met Mattie, but he has heard much about her.

"Remember, daddy and I talking about Mattie?"

"Yeah. She seemed nice."

"That's who daddy's going to see. He hasn't seen her since before you were born."

"Why don't we get to go?"

"Daddy wanted to go alone. She might be coming over on Saturday."

"Okay."

Stratford University Falls Church, Virginia

Harm pulled into the visitor parking lot and tried to remember what dorm Mattie was in. When he finally did, he went searching for it. About ten minutes later Harm was in front of Mattie's college dorm room door. He knocked and stood there waiting for Mattie to come to the door. When she finally did, all Harm saw was a beautiful young women standing in front of him. "Harm?" Mattie asked.

"Hey." Harm replied.

"When did you get back?"

"Yesterday. Wow, Mattie you have definitely grown." Harm was still in aw of her.

"It's great to see you. Come in." Mattie stepped out of the way to let Harm into her dorm.

"You have this to yourself?"

"No, my roommate's at her parent's. How's Mac and little Harm?"

"They're great. Mac and I would like you to come over this weekend."

"I'd love to. Get to meet little Harm." She laughed. "Why are you back?"

"I'm the new JAG. Two stars." Harm pointed at his shoulder boards.

"Harm, I'm so happy for you. I'm so happy you're back. I've missed you and Mac."

"It's good to be back. I missed you too." Harm told her.

"Not to seem rude, Harm, but I have a class. I can't miss it."

"Not rude, it's school. I have to get home anyways. Going to the Roberts' tonight."

"Sounds fun. I'll see you Saturday around noon?"

"Yeah, I can come get you."

"Okay, see you then."

They both stood up to walk out of her dorm room. Harm hugged Mattie and walked her to her class. "Love you kid."

"Love you too, Harm."

Mattie walked into her classroom and Harm just stood there. About five minutes after Mattie's class started he walked back to his car. Harm got home just in time to drive mac and little Harm to the Roberts' for dinner.

"How's Mattie?" Mac asked while putting her son into his car seat.

"She's doing great. Gets along with her roommate. Even kicked me out to get to class on time." Harm said laughing.

"That's great. I'm glad she's doing well. Is she coming over Saturday?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get her around noon." Harm started the car.

"Great."

Roberts' Home

Bud came to the door after Harm knocked three times. "Hello, Rabbs." Bud that goofy grin again.

All three of them walked into the Roberts' house. "Mac!" They heard Harriet shriek from the dinning room.

"Harriet! So great to see you again. How have you been?"

"Great. The kids are wonderful and looking forward to meeting little Harm."

"How old is AJ?"

"Eleven." Harriet signed at ho old her son was getting.

"It doesn't seem like he should be that old. Where is he?"

"In the dinning room waiting for dinner."

"So Jimmy would be, eight or nine, right?"

"Yeah. Well, this is little Harm?"

Little Harm hid behind his mother's legs. "Yes, it is." Mac brought her son out from behind her. "Can you say 'hello' to Mrs. Roberts?"

"Hello, Mrs. Roberts."

"Well, it is very nice to meet you Harm. You look just like your father." Harriet told him.

"Everybody tells me that." He said running to his father.

"He's adorable."

"He's a Rabb." Mac laughed.

"Mom, let's eat." They heard AJ Roberts yelling from the kitchen. He got up from the table and walked into the foyer. "Aunt Mac. Uncle Harm."

"Hey little man." Harm said hugging AJ.

"I'm not little anymore, Uncle Harm." AJ said laughing.

"No, you're not. Hey big man."

'Hey Uncle Harm."

"Time to eat everybody." Harriet came from the dining room telling everyone.

They all migrated into the dining room and started eating. It took them about an hour to finish their dinner and head to the living room to talk about the past five years. "Little Harm is down. He wore himself right out." Harm laughed as he walked back into the living room.

"Well, now since the kids are all asleep." Bud started.

"We have to stay quiet." Harm finished. "Little Harm is a light sleeper and cranky when he's woken up."

"Just like his father." Mac laughed.

Harm sat down next to Mac. "That's right. He's all Rabb."

"I've noticed." Harriet told them.

Mac looked at her watch. "Harm, you have to get up in the morning." Harm looked at Mac's watch and nodded his head.

"Yup, I think it's time to get home." Harm stood up from the couch.

They all stood in unison. They said their 'goodbyes' and 'see you tomorrows' then Harm went to get his sleeping son. He walked back into the living room to say his final goodbye. Then the Rabb family left the Roberts' household.

Four days later at the Rabb Household

"Harm, come down here. Daddy's gonna be home with Mattie any minute." Mac yelled up stairs. Little Harm came running down the stairs soaking wet. "What did you do?"

"I was trying to wash up." Little Harm said with a smile on his face.

"I told you to wash your hands not your body." Mac walked over to him and knelt down to his level. "Oh, I hear a car."

"Daddy!" Little Harm ran for the door.

Harm walked into the house and picked up little Harm. "You're wet."

"I told him to wash up." Mac laughed and kissed her husband.

Mattie came walking into the house. "Wow, this place is amazing. Mac!"

"Mattie. It's so good to see you."

"You too. Feels like a lifetime." Mattie said hugging her.

Little Harm buried his head into his father's chest. "Come on say 'hi' to Mattie."

"Hi, Mattie." Little Harm looked up for just one second.

"Hi, Harm." Mattie tickled his stomach. "He's so cute. Looks just like you Harm."

"I know." Harm said smiling.

They all walked outside to the patio to eat lunch. "So Mattie how are classes?"

"Fine. Sometimes it's really hard to balance school work and regular work."

"Where do you work?" Harm asked.

"Pizza place. Nothing glamorous." Mattie laughed.

"Pizza?" Little Harm's head popped up from his mother's side. "You work at a pizza place? We never got to eat a lot of pizza in London."

"Sometime this week I'll bring some to you, Harm."

"Really?" Little Harm's eyes got wide.

"Of course. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"A bad one."

They all laughed at what little Harm said. 'What do you say to Mattie?" Mac asked little Harm.

"Thank you Mattie."

After lunch Harm took Mattie to work. Mac and little Harm cleaned up the house. When Harm got back they all sat down to watch a little television together as a family. They sat together for hours and called for pizza delivered by Mattie. "I kept my promise, Harm." Little Harm smiled at her. After Mattie left they all ate their pizza and sent Harm to bed.

"This week has been a lot of work." Harm said collapsing on to the couch.

"Yeah. Putting this house together, what that was me." Mac said laying her head on Harm's chest. "I think it's time for us to go to bed too, Harm."

"Yeah probably." Harm got up and headed upstairs. A few steps up the stairs he turned around. "You coming?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Harm went the rest of the way upstairs. Mac got up from the couch and went to the computer. She started looking into joining the marine corps again and looking at law firms in Falls Church. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself. She turned off the computer and went upstairs to go to bed next to her wonderful, supportive husband.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Final Decision

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but boy do I wish I did.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Falls Church, Virginia<strong>

The next few days consisted of reading on Mac's part. She's called every other officer in the marines to see about rejoining. They said that it might be hard to be based with Harm every time they are reassigned. She noted that she would have to figure out transfers with their son, but ever since she arrived in the states a week ago all she wanted to do was to get back into uniform and into the courtroom.

A few days later she had made her decision. She went to JAG to see Harm and left little Harm with the babysitter. She walked into the JAG building and sighed. She told Coates that she needed to see Harm. She walked into Harm's office. He looked up and smiled at her. "Hey, honey, what are you doing here?"

"I've made up my mind."

"About what?" Harm got up and walked around his desk to stand face-to-face with Mac.

"About my career. I haven't been in the courtroom for five years, but as you said nothing can soften me and with a four year-old son, that's just like his father, has strengthened me."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I knew that I couldn't stay away from the marine corps for too long after we got back. I think a week and a half is long enough. I have to join back up, Harm. I can work out of Norfolk." Mac released a sigh of relief.

"I can start the processing." Harm smiled at her.

"Thank you, for understanding." Mac kissed Harm.

"Yeah, I can assign you there as the JAG. I'll be looking forward to working with you again." Harm smiled.

"Me too." Mac quickly kissed him. "I have to go get little Harm from the sitter. I'll see you when you get home."

"Yeah, around 20:00 probably."

"Okay. Love you see you tonight."

"Love you too." They kissed and Mac left the JAG building.

When Mac got home with little Harm she went straight to her closet to pull out the uniform she had been so dying to put back on. She smiled at her uniform and straightened the accommodations on the breast of her jacket. When she started to put it back into the closet she was startled by a little voice in the door way. "What's that mommy?"

"It's mommy's uniform for the marines." She brought it back out to show him.

"Oh." He stated seeming a little upset. "When's daddy coming home?" Little Harm asked and jumped up her bed.

"Not until late, little man. It'll be about bedtime." Mac told him.

"Man." Harm was sounding even more upset. "Does he have to work tomorrow, too?"

"Nope, it's Saturday. Daddy will be home all day."

"Good." Little Harm smiled and started jumping up and down on the bed.

"Down little man." Mac grabbed her son and started to tickle him on the bed. "Okay, dinner time. Let's go downstairs and eat."

After Mac put little Harm to bed, big Harm came through the door. "Honey, I'm home!"

"Shhh. Harm's asleep."

"Well, I started processing your return and Norfolk would be happy yo have such an amazing lawyer with them. You should be back in uniform by the end of next week." Harm said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Harm. I appreciate it."

"Anything for you." Harm kissed her. "They told me about twenty times that it's going to be a challenge making sure that we're stationed together."

"How often do we get transferred?" She smiled. "We're lawyers and they need us here."

"Yeah, but remember you're not stationed at JAG you're in Norfolk."

"I know this. Look, when and if the time comes we'll figure it out." She kissed him and lead him upstairs to the bedroom.

Two weeks later, Monday, Mac stood in her room in her green marine dress uniform ready for work. She picked up her brief case and her son headed out the door. When she stopped at the daycare, she looked at little Harm, "Mommy will be here to get you later tonight."

"Okay. Love you, mommy." Harm said. Mac picked him up and took him out of the car.

"See you later little man."

"Bye." Mac gave her son a kiss then got back in the car and drove away.

When she pulled into the base in Norfolk she sighed and got out of the car. When she walked into her new CO's office she pulled her arm up to the salute and stood at attention. "Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, reporting as ordered sir." Mac stopped and thought for a quick moment. "Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Rabb, sir." She lowered her salute after she corrected her last name.

"At ease, colonel." Captain Freeman told her and she did immediately. "I hear you've been out of the courtroom for a few years."

"Yes, sir. Five years. My husband was assigned to London and recently was brought back to the states." She told him.

"Yes, the new JAG. Admiral Harmon Rabb Jr. Why did you want to come back?"

"Didn't feel right not being in the marines when we got back. I needed to get back in action after five years away." She explained.

"Well it's an honor to have the incredible Colonel Rabb with us here in Norfolk."

"I'm honored to be here, sir."

"Let's get right down to business. Here is the file of a petty officer Hilbert that had a little too much fun while on liberty a few days ago. He got drunk and started beating to civilians. One almost died and the other was able to get up and walk away. JAG will be assigning a defense council, but you will be prosecuting, colonel." Captain Freeman told her.

She took the file and found her office. She got straight to work. It felt like she had never left the service. She spent the next five hours researching and finding people to act as witnesses.

She got home around 10:30 at night with a pile of files in her arms. When she got inside she dropped the files onto her coffee table and dropped herself onto the couch. Harm came walking down the stairs. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so late. I forgot how demanding this job is." She started to unbutton her jacket to take it off.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." He said sitting down next to her.

"I know. I didn't realize that I'd be working on a case today."

"You're a damn good lawyer, Mac. Not even five years out of practice can change that fact." Harm took her jacket and set it on the arm of the couch. "So how was it?"

"It was, amazing, Harm. I loved calling around and looking for witnesses. Going through the files, looking for anomalies in the case files. Felt like I was back home."

"I'm glad it was such a great day for you, but little Harm wanted to see his mommy."

"I know. I meant to be out of there in time to pick him up, but I felt like it was five years ago at JAG. I just couldn't pull myself away. I'll get him tomorrow, I promise. Mommy, son time." Mac chuckled.

"Good. I'm sure he'll love that. I know I will."

"Great. Now what I'd love, is to curl up in bed with a certain two-star admiral."

"Oh, sounds like my lucky night."

"It just might be, sailor." Mac lifted herself from the couch and laid on top of Harm kissing him.

The next day Mac was back in her new office in Norfolk, Virginia with case files spread all over her desk. Many hours had gone by when she looked at the clock on the wall. "Crap, Harm." She grabbed her cover, keys, purse then almost ran out of the building. She got to the daycare center she dropped little Harm off that morning.

She saw Harm running out the door towards her, "you're late, mommy." He told her strictly.

"I know I am, sweetheart. I'm sorry." She said picking up little Harm. "Mommy has to go back to work for a little while then we'll go home for dinner and to see daddy, sound like a plan?" Mac asked him.

"Like a plan." He said smiling.

"Okay. Come on." She told the daycare runner that she was taking him, put him in the car and drove back to Norfolk. When she got back to her office she sat him in the chair across from hers and told him to stay put. He was always getting up and moving around, looking at things on the walls, the many of pictures himself on the walls, and running around the bullpen of the building. "Harmon Matthew Rabb, come here please." Mac yelled out of her office.

Harm run back into her office, "you called, ma'am?" Harm a his arm in the salute position.

"Well, Rabb, you need to sit in that chair and stay there for ten more minutes." She pointed at the chair that sat right across from her.

"Aye, aye ma'am." Little Harm put his arm back to his side and jumped up in the chair his mother ordered him to. Harm started to fall asleep in the chair. "Mommy, is it time to go yet? You said ten minutes a long time ago." Harm said sleepily.

Mac looked at her watch. "I think I'm loosing my great timing sensors. Let's go little man." She got up and picked up her son and the hundreds of files on her desk.

As she walked out of her office a Petty Officer Second Class Samuel Greene came out of nowhere. "Ma'am would you like some help?" He asked her.

Mac was startled by him just appearing behind her. "Petty Officer, sure." She said handing him the files she was trying so hard to keep in her arms.

She and the Petty Officer got out to her car and managed to get everything, including her son into the back of the car. Mac drove home brought in her son and the hundreds of files she had to go over that night. When she got inside Harm was waiting for her in the living room like a father waiting on his teenager daughter coming home from a date. "Mac." She put down that files and took little Harm upstairs. Harm followed her. When she got back to her room. "Mac, do you realize what time it is?"

"Yes, Harm, I do. I don't need my 'father' looking after me. I'm sorry that I'm so late, but I did pick up Harm."

"Yes, and made him sit at your office for hours. It's almost 23:30, Mac. Way too late. What happened to your keen marine sense of time?"

"I don't know. I'm still adjusting to working again. It's my second day back in the office, Harm, give me a break."

"When it comes to our son not even getting him until almost midnight, I'm gonna get a little angry."

"I understand that Harm, he was having fun at the office."

"He might have for a while, but he doesn't need to be in a law office all day."

"I'm sorry. I'll look for a second chair."

"Don't bother. Since this is still JAG's jurisdiction I'm assigning you a second chair, Rabb."

"Who?"

"I was thinking, Bud. He's not working on a case. He'll love working with you again, I'm sure." Harm smiled.

"I guess that's fine. Haven't worked with him in a while."

"You haven't worked with anyone in a while. I think it will make more time for you to come home. And not at 23:00 every night."

"Thank you. I really am sorry about the last couple days. I can't believe I lost track of time. That's not like me."

"No it's not, although, I kind of like that you don't what time it is at every moment of every day."

For the next week and a half Mac and Bud spent almost every waking moment looking at case file or on the phone with some high ranking official. The spent countless hours reading and looking at the hundreds of files they had.

Harm thought that getting Mac a second chair might lessen her work load, but it only moved the work from the office to the house. Harm was trying to pull her away from the files to eat dinner, but couldn't manage. She ate dinner at the coffee table almost every night.

"Mac, I thought getting you a second chair was going to lighten your work load?"

"This is a big case. I'm worried about winning it. I feel that I won't win because of how long I've been just sitting with our son for the past four years."

"That isn't an excuse to not eat dinner with us, at all. Or not to take little Harm to daycare anymore. You don't say goodnight to him. Mac, what is going on with you?"

"I told you. I'm worried." She stated simply.

"There is no reason to worry. You are the best of the best, Mac. No amount of time is going to change that and an hour out of your day would mean the world to that little boy in the room down the hall that calls you 'mommy.'"

"What are you saying?"

"That maybe this whole, going back to the marines, wasn't a good idea. You need to balance work with family. Your son misses you, Mac."

"I'm not resigning again, Harm" Mac took a pillow of the bed and walked out of her room and down the hall headed for the guest bedroom, but stopped at little Harm's door. She peeked in the room, pushed the door ajar, and walked in. She stood there looking at her son sleeping. She climbed into bed next little Harm and fell asleep immediately. Just a few minutes later Harm came walking down the hall towards the guest bedroom to get Mac then saw her in little Harm's room sleeping next to him and walked back to his room.

**To Be Continued… **


	4. Facing Obstacles

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but boy do I wish I did.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Falls Church, Virginia<strong>

After the fiasco at home Mac seemed a little distracted at work the next day. Until she saw the entire bullpen stand at attention when someone came into the room. It was Harm. "At ease, everyone." Everyone went back to work. Harm walked into Mac's office and Mac stood immediately. "Mac, I'm not here as the JAG. I'm here as your husband, come here." Harm motioned for her to come around her desk to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she held him tighter than anything. "About last night."

"Harm, I really am sorry about this whole thing, I know I need to tone it down, a lot, Bud's not having trouble." She buried her head into his white uniform.

"Mac, I know that I came on a little strong last night and that's what I need to talk to you about." Harm let go of her and helped her to the one of the chairs closest to the door and he sat in the chair right across from her. "Mac, because I'm admitting I handled that wrong, doesn't mean that what I said was wrong."

"I know, Harm. I need to pay more attention to little Harm and be home on time, eat dinner with both of you every night, no exceptions."

"Exactly. So tonight?"

"I'll pick up little Harm at around 18:00 and will be right home."

"Okay."

"It was just like old times."

"What was?"

"Us fighting."

"Yeah, but last time we were in a courtroom wanting to win a high profile case. It was a little different last night."

"I guess, we were fighting over our son. Hey, but if I'm going to get our of here by 18:00 I have work to do, Harm."

"Okay." Harm got up followed by Mac. "I'll see you around 18:30, colonel."

"Yes, sir. I'll see you when I get home. I love you."

"Love you too." Harm went to kiss Mac.

"I don't think we should do that in the office."

"And I don't care, I'm the JAG." Harm pulled Mac in for a kiss and the entire bullpen stopped to stare. "Well, see you tonight, Mac." He gave her one more peck on the lips and walked out of her office and out of the building.

Mac spent the rest of the day with Bud looking over files She seemed to get her keen sense of time back in a short amount of time. "Bud, I've got to go get Harm from daycare. I'll see you tomorrow. Bright and early."

"Yes, ma'am. I've got to get my kids too. Or go home to see them." They both started to gather the files and walk out of the doors to the building.

When Mac pulled up to the daycare, she saw little Harm's face poke out the window with a big smile on his face. He knew his mother had come to pick him up again. Mac knocked on the door and little Harm came barreling to her legs. "Hey, little man. Ready to go home?"

"We're going home?" He asked her.

"Yes, and Mattie's bringing us pizza."

"Yes!" He yelled. Mac picked him up and grabbed his backpack. "Let's go."

"Hold on. Mrs. Baker, I'm taking Harm home."

"Go right ahead colonel."

Little Harm and Mac made their way out of the daycare center. "When's Mattie coming with pizza?"

"After we get home. We have to wait for daddy, we won't be home until seven o'clock. Just a little while after that, we'll have pizza."

She put Harm into his car seat and drove them both home. She took little Harm into the house then went back to the car and grabbed the files that she needed that night. She had cut down on her work load tremendously after Harm had called her out on working too much.

About an hour later Harm walking through the door worried that Mac wasn't home because he didn't see her car in the driveway. "Mac, I'm home." Harm yelled through the house.

He heard footsteps running from the kitchen, "daddy!" Little Harm was yelling.

"Hey, little man!" Harm said and picked up his son. "What's going on?"

"Mattie's bringing us pizza. We had to wait for you though."

"Where's mom?"

"Kitchen."

Harm took his son into the kitchen to find Mac washing dishes. Harm put little Harm down and wrapped his arms around Mac's waist. "Hello, beautiful." Harm kissed Mac's neck.

"Four year-old in the house." She said and turned around. "Hello." She said kissing him.

"Thank you. Where's your car?"

"Garage. Where did you think it was?"

"I didn't know. Well, did you call Mattie.?"

"I called the pizza place. They said that she was out on delivery and then her shift would be over, but she can still bring us the pizza then eat with us."

"Sounds great. Family dinner."

About a half an hour later Mattie knocked on the front door and walked in with pizza. "Pizza's here." She announced. She set the pizza on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen to find the Rabb family getting things ready for dinner. "Pizza."

"Mattie!" Little Harm turned around, hugged Mattie then ran into the living room to find hot pizza sitting on the coffee table. "Pizza!" They heard him yell from the living room.

"I think it's time to eat." Mac said and they all started towards the living room. "How was work today, Mattie?"

"I delivered pizza four six hours. Wonderful." She said sarcastically. "I don't get tipped enough for the distances I drive some days." She laughed. "How was your day?"

"Full of paper work. Bud and I are working a large case and I've barely gotten an sleep." Mac started.

"Then she got a wake up call" Harm butted in.

"That's another story for another time though."

Little Harm was sitting on the couch with a plate in his hands. "Can we eat now?"

"Yes." Harm told him.

They all ate their pizza and made conversation for hours. They talked about Mattie's schooling. Little Harm's schooling. Mac joining the marine corps again and Harm's new position as the JAG. After they were done Mac took the plates into the kitchen to wash them, but ended up only putting them into the sink and going back to the living room to talk with her wonderful family. They were smiling and laughing until little Harm was about to fall sleep on the couch. "I think that it's time for someone to go to bed." Harm said looking at his son. "Come on little man." He picked him up and took him upstairs to bed.

Mac got up and followed Harm to the stairs, "Night little man, love you."

"Love you mommy." Mac kissed his forehead and Harm took him upstairs to put him to bed.

"So it's another time." Mac heard Mattie say from behind her.

"I guess it is. I was throwing myself into my work like I used to and was completely ignoring the family that I have at home. Harm just gave me a little wake up call last night." She explained.

"He got a little testy, did he?" Mattie asked.

"Yes, but I needed to have that wake-up call that he gave me." She sat back down on the couch next to Mattie.

"Well, I'm glad that it didn't go any farther than that."

"Me too."

Harm came back downstairs and sat next to Mac "What are you two chatting about?" He said with a smile on his face.

"Nothing." They said in unison and laughed.

The next day Mac dropped little Harm off at daycare and then made her way to work. Harm went straight to work to find the JAG office in utter chaos. Coates was running around with a mountain of files in her hands. Bud was trying to hurry out of the office to go meet Mac, and Sturgis was yelling at someone on the phone. Harm walked straight to his office to try and avoid the chaos going on in the bullpen.

Coates walked into Harm's office. "Sir, SecNav is on line one."

"Thank you, Coates." She walked out of Harm's office. Harm picked up the phone. "Sir."

"Rabb, I need you to send the two best lawyers that you have at your disposal to my office." He told Harm.

"My I ask why, sir" Harm asked.

"Classified, Rabb."

"I'll send them as soon as possible."

"See that you do."

"Yes, sir." Harm said then they both hung up the phone. "Coates!" Harm yelled through the open door.

Coates came into Harm's office. "Yes, sir?"

"I need you to call Sturgis in here and if you can get a hold of the office in Norfolk I need Mac here." He instructed her.

Sturgis came into Harm's office and stood at attention in front of Harm's desk. Harm told Sturgis exactly what the SecNav had told him. After Sturgis left Harm's office he ran into Mac walking into Coates' office. "Mac?"

"Sturgis."

Mac walked passed him and into Harm's office without having Coates announce her. "Harm, why did you call me away from my case in Norfolk?"

"Admiral Rabb, colonel."

Mac walked around his desk and kissed him, "I don't think so."

"Mac, I need you to go with Sturgis to the SecNav's office. I don't know what it's about I just need you to go."

"Harm I'm working on a case."

"Have Bud take over and get your butt to the SecNav's office." He said taking hold of her waist.

"Not exactly office appropriate Harm. Let go." Harm let go of her waist. "Do you know how long I'm going to be at the SecNav's?"

"I have no idea. He said it was classified."

"Okay. I'll call if I won't be able to pickup Harm, but I'll try to be home for dinner."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too." Mac kissed him and left his office.

When Mac entered the bullpen she saw Bud and told him what Harm had told her. She apologized knowing that Bud has four kids of his own to take care of.. When her and Bud were done talking she went in search for Sturgis. "I guess we're working together?"

"Maybe. Maybe not, colonel."

They both left the JAG office and used the JAG car to get to the SecNav's office. They walked in and reported directly to the Secretary of the Navy's office. The SecNav explained the importance of the case that he was assigning them. A high profile murder case of a civilian in Afghanistan. The SecNav spent over three hours telling them about this case they had to win for the reputation of the United States Navy.

When the SecNav finally told them that they could leave Mac couldn't get out of there fast enough. She still had time to hurry to the daycare center to pick up little Harm, get back to work to pick up files, and make home in time for dinner. She jumped in the car with Sturgis and drove back to JAG headquarters. She said goodbye to Sturgis, jumped into her own car and raced to the daycare center.

When she got home Harm was making dinner and it smelled heavenly. They sat at the dinner table while Harm served the food. Spaghetti and meat balls, little Harm's favorite.

Later that night Mac and Harm were getting ready for bed. "What did the SecNav want today?" Harm asked Mac.

"Classified, Harm. I might have to leave the country for a few days, you know how it goes. But it shouldn't be long time."

"Where would you be going?"

"Afghanistan." She turned and looked at him.

"Afghanistan?"

"Yes."

"If you have to go just be careful, Mac. I want you home in one piece, marine."

"Always, flyboy." She kissed him and they both went to bed.

The next morning little Harm came in coughing and sneezing. "Mommy. Daddy. I don't feel good." He was whining.

"I'll go get the thermometer." Mac said getting out of bed. She brought it back to little Harm sitting on the bed with his wonderful father. "Open up. Under the tongue."

With the thermometer under his tongue little Harm said, "Mommy, I don't want to go to daycare today."

"Baby, I don't know where you could go. Unless daddy stays home today."

"Mac, I can't just skip out."

"Call Sturgis and tell him he's acting JAG. It's an emergency, Harm. You have to stay home. I can't because of this case I'm working on. You can do your paper work from home." Mac stated to him. "Oh, 100.5. Okay little man back to bed."

Little Harm crawled into his parents' bed and snuggled next to his father. "I'll call Sturgis." Mac told him.

"You do that." Harm said to his wife. "Harm, we are going to watch cartoons all day on the couch. Sound fun?"

"Yeah!" Little Harm yelled.

"Quiet boys." Mac yelled from down the hall. She walked back in the room. "Okay, Sturgis is acting JAG and I will be at work for a few hours then I'll be home. Now ground rules. No horse play. No junk food. No going outside. Stay resting all day, Harmon Matthew. Harmon Jr. you need to make sure that he is resting and drinking enough fluids. I'll make a doctors appointment and call you afterwards. If the appointment is today. Take him on time." Mac laid down the rules for that day.

"Yes, ma'am." Harm and his son, little Harm, said in unison. Mac kissed her boys and left the house.

**To Be Continued… **


End file.
